Sonic and Regular Show Meet
by Csteer12
Summary: Regular Show and Sonic Friends meet up and defeat evil will Regular show help sonic out or will they join the Eggman team find out when you read this story
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic and Regular Show Meet**_

**Chapter 1**

**At The Park**

Mordecai and Rigby go to the park to clean up. Whenever they go on break they went to the arcade and played a couple games and notice that there was a new game called Sonic Adventures "Whoa time to beat the high scores" Said Rigby. Once they started playing the game and beat the high scores, and beat the game they then get sucked inside "Where are we?" Said Mordecai and Rigby. They then saw a blue hedgehog running around with a fox right beside him. They ask the Sonic the hedgehog and the Tails where they are at.

Once they figure out that they were sucked into the game they were frightened. "Benson's going to kill us" Said Mordecai "Who's Benson?" Said Sonic the hedgehog "He is our manager and he is a gumball machine. By the way what are your names?" Said Mordecai "My names Sonic" The hedgehog said. "My Name is Tails the fox" Said tails. "Our names are Mordecai and Rigby (Rigby racoon and Mordecai blue jay)". Nice to meet you two said sonic.

"Let me show you guys around the place and show you all of our other friends" Said Sonic

They then meet Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Light Gaia

"Hey guys I'm from outside the game and I beat the high scores and got teleported in here somehow". Mordecai and Rigby then meet Dr. Eggman who is right over top of them "Who are you?" Said Rigby. "Well Sonic looks like you got a couple new friends to help you defeat the evil that I have brought here and I am Dr. Eggman" Said Eggman. "Uh Oh will you help us defeat whatever he has brought with him?" Said Tails "Yes said Mordecai as long as we can get back to our homes when we are done."Said Mordecai "Yes you can go back I think Dr. Eggman made the game machine break so he brought you guys here" Said Sonic "Let's get to work!" The Team Said.

**At Eggmans Place**

*Eggman has Dark Gaia, The Night Owl (Robot), Metal Sonic, the Egg bot, some badniks, Duck collector*

"I have brought us here today for one reason sonic and his friends have two new allies as a racoon and a blue jay named Mordecai and Rigby we need to take them out first so we can get to sonic and his friends.

_**Second Chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby asking Benson to help them on their journey**_

_**By The Way I Don't Own Regular Show or Sonic the Hedgehog**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Back at Sonic Place**

"Whoa what are these gems?" Said Rigby "Those are the seven chaos emeralds" Said Sonic "Sweet!" Said Mordecai and Rigby "I'm Going to build you guys a portal back to you places" Said Sonic "What?! No?! We'll help you defeat Eggman and his mini bosses" Said Mordecai and Rigby "Yes you will we just need more allies to defeat him and his mini bosses" Said Sonic "Ok I will grab my best men to help you out"

Sonic is powering up the portal back to their places to grab a few people to help them defeat the boss.

"Portal is Ready" Said Sonic "Ok we'll be back with our allies" Said Rigby "Wait before you go whenever you are ready to come back to the game just tap on the glass then I will send you a portal to come back to bring you back here" Said Sonic

**At the Park**

"Benson! We need your help to defeat Eggman and his mini bosses inside the sonic game please!" Said Rigby "Rigby I'm not going to the arcade to help you play a game" Said Benson "But Benson we need your help!" Said Mordecai and Rigby "No Buts Clean Up the Park the Park Then Maybe I Will Help You after That! "Ok Fine" Said Rigby

**30 Minutes Later after Cleaning the Park**

"Ok Benson were done cleaning the park" Said Rigby "Ok I will help you guys out on the stupid game" Said Benson "Ok sweet thanks Benson I need to grab a couple more people to help us beat Eggman" Said Rigby "Ok Hurry up I don't want to wait all day!" Said Bensn

_**Third Chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby asking Skips and Pops to help them out on their Journey**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**At Skips House**

"Hey Skips can you help us out with beating Eggman with Sonic, tails and their friends?" Said Mordecai "Who are they?" Said Skips "I'll Show You follow me to the arcade" Said Mordecai

**At the Arcade**

"Skips the game is over here" Said Rigby *Rigby shows him who Sonic, Tails, their friends Eggman, and his badniks and mini bosses* "Oh ok so you need help to beat this game?" Said Skips "No if you tap on the glass Sonic the Hedgehog will open a portal to go inside the game and he need some allies to beat Eggman" Said Rigby "Oh should I tap on the glass and go through the portal to the other side?" Said Skips "No not until I get a few more allies then we will meet back here then we will go through the portal and fight" Said Rigby "Ok I'm going back to my place let me know when we are ready to go through the portal into the game" Said Skips

**At Pops House**

"Hey Pops can you help us defeat a boss inside a game?" Said Rigby "Which Game do you guys need help with?" Said Pops "Sonic's Adventure it's a new game in the Arcade" Said Mordecai "Never heard of it could you show me the game then we can get to work I will bring some of my lollipops for money" Said Pops "Ok I will show you the game but we can't start yet I need to find one more person to help us out"

*Mordecai and Rigby Show Pops the Game*

"Ok Pops you can leave we will call everyone back here when we are ready to start" Said Rigby "Ok thanks you two I'm going to stay at the arcade for a little bit" Said Pops "Ok don't mess with the Sonic Adventure Game" Said Rigby

_**Fourth Chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby asking Muscle man to help them on their journey and finding the missing game**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At the arcade **

*Arcade Manager walks into his store and unplugs the Sonic Adventure Game* "What are you doing with that game?" Said Pops "I'm taking it away no one is ever playing it so I'm taking it to my office to sell back to where I bought it" Said Arcade Manager "No you can't do that" Said Pops "Just Watch Me!" Said Arcade Manager.

**At Muscle Man's Trailer **

"Hey Muscle Man" Said Mordecai and Rigby "What do u guys want?" Said Muscle Man "We need your help on a game at the arcade" Said Rigby "Cant Bro's going on a date with Starla tonight" Said Muscle Man "Come on man we need your help" Said Mordecai "Fine Bros! Make it quick" Said Muscle Man "Thanks a lot Muscle Man it won't be quick so you're going to have to cancel the dinner invitation. We are going inside the game not just playing it" Said Rigby

*Pops runs over to Muscle Man's Trailer*

"Mordecai and Rigby! The Arcade Manager came into the store and unplugged the Sonic Adventure Game because he didn't think anybody played it so he is going to sell where he bought it from its in his office until the sales person comes" Said Pops "Oh No Bro!" Said Muscle Man "That's right Muscle Man we need to get to the Arcade now and get our game back from the Manager" Said Rigby "First we should grab all of our Allies to help us get our game back and go help out Sonic

_**Fifth Chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby getting their game plugged back in and getting sent back into the Sonic Adventure game to help their friends**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Arcade**

*Mordecai and Rigby rush to the Arcade and see's the Store manager at door way*

"Give us our Sonic Adventure Game back now!" Said Mordecai "Like I said to your lollipop friend no!" Said Arcade Manager "Why not! Pops said that you have no customers playing that game but we are the customers so plug that I will plug your game back in and I won't sell it deal?" "Deal" Said Rigby "Dude! You can't beat that score let me do it for you" Said Mordecai "Let's play rock, paper scissors to see who plays pinball" Said Rigby

*Rigby picks rock and Mordecai pick paper*

"I win now to beat the high score" Said Mordecai "Best 2 out of 3" Said Rigby

*Mordecai gets 400000 points on first ball, then gets 200000 points with second ball then it falls down, third ball he get 400001*

"Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm I win plug our game back in now we made a deal" Said Mordecai and Rigby "Well Well Well you actually beat my score by 1 point you will pay for this someday I will plug your game back in" Said Arcade Manager "Yes! We did it now to go see how Sonic's doing in there" Said Rigby

*Mordecai taps on glass a couple times but no portal shows up he tries to play the game but it doesn't turn on either*

"I think the power might be off can you go check it out Rigby?" Said Mordecai "Why do I have to do it? Let's play punchies" Said Rigby

*Mordecai punches Rigby once and he gets hurt*

"Go turn on the power now so we can get back in" Said Mordecai "Fine ill go find the power switch!" Said Rigby

**10 minutes later **

*Power Comes Back on*

"Ok Rigby Powers Back on!" Said Mordecai "Coming!" Said Rigby

_**Sixth Chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby bringing allies back to the arcade and going into the sonic adventure world to help his friend out**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**At the Park**

*Mordecai and Rigby go back to the park where everyone is at*

"Ok everyone game is back in the arcade now we can go inside the game is everyone ready?" Said Mordecai "Yes!" Said Everyone

**At The Arcade**

*Mordecai now tries to tap the glass then a portal open up*

"Ok everyone in the portal" Said Mordecai "Sonic this is Muscle Man, Pops, Benson, and Skips" Said Mordecai "Well we have a problem friends the war of the min bosses has just started and they are all coming towards our base" Said Sonic the Hedgehog "Oh No Bro! Said Muscle Man "We need a plan" Said Sonic "How about you and Shadow do a Spin Attack" Said Tails "Good idea Tails" Said Sonic

*First they see Dr. Eggman run in with the egg bot*

*Sonic and Shadow Charge at them both and both do a spin attack*

*The Egg Bot blows up and Dr. Eggman sends in the Badniks next and Sonic does a spin dash right through them*

"Take this Sonic you have never fought this thing before yet mwahahaha but you have Mordecai and Rigby" Said Dr. Eggman

*Dr. Eggman Sends in the Night Owl*

"Ok team we need to charge at him with full force Shadow can you use your chaos control ill use death punchies" Said Rigby "Ok that's a good plan" Said The Team

*Shadow uses Chaos control and Mordecai and Rigby use death punchies they then injure the night owl so he is now dead

*Muscle Takes Shirt Off and waves around*

"Take that EggHead" Said Muscle Man

_**Seventh Chapter will be about The Team Defeating Dark Gaia, Duck Collector, and Metal Sonic**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**At the Battlefield**

*Eggman is frustrated and then he throws in the Duck Collector*

"Take that Again Mordecai this time you don't have your baby ducks" Said Eggman "Let's think of a plan" Said Rigby "I have an idea we could throw lollipops at him" Said Pops "No I have a plan I will dump some gumballs out on the floor then we can beat him up" Said Benson "That's going to have to work" Said Rigby

*Benson Dumps Gumballs out on the floor then the Duck collector dodges the gumball attacks The Duck collector hits pops and he falls down on the ground injured*

*Right before Duck collector hits Benson Skips jumps in and kick the Duck Collector in the nuts and everyone beats The Duck Collector up*

"Ahhhhhhhh! Time to send in Metal Sonic" Said Dr. Eggman "What? I thought there was only one of you" Said Mordecai and Rigby "No Dr. Eggman built a Metal Sonic to attack me and he is much stronger than me" Said Sonic "What's the Plan?" Said Muscle Man

*Metal Sonic then beats up Benson, and Shadow*

"You know who else is ugly like you Metal sonic?" Said Muscle Man "Who?" Said Metal Sonic "MY MOM!" Said Muscle Man "You just made fun off your mom Muscle Man like you said Your Mom is Ugly" Said Metal Sonic "What Did you Just Say About My Mom?!" Said Muscle Man "Uh Oh" Said Metal Sonic

*Muscle Man Beats up Metal Sonic then he blows up*

_**Eighth Chapter will be the final battle fighting Eggman and Dark Gaia**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Final Battle on the Battle Field**

"My last Allie you can't beat him only sonic can hahaha" Said Dr. Eggman

*Eggman now summons Dark Gaia*

"I'll be right back need to grab chaos emeralds and we need Light Gaia to help us" Said Sonic

*Sonic Comes back with Chaos Emeralds and then summons Light Gaia to help fight Dark Gaia*

*Sonic uses the Super Sonic ability to Weaken Dark Gaia he shoots out the tails (Like in Sonic Unleashed) Sonic Destroys them and the shield goes down Light Gaia Starts punching Dark Gaia*

*Sonic then runs through the course and destroys all eyes and Dark Gaia dies and falls in lava*

"Oh No! I have no people left" Said Dr. Eggman "Its over Eggman! Said Sonic

*Light Gaia then punches Eggman into the ground and then everyone beats him up*

"Thanks for all the help" Said Sonic and Tails "Anytime" Said the Regular Show Team "Oh I forgot about your reward I will keep the portal opened so you can come back here whenever you want to just tap the glass "Thank You Sonic and Tails we should be leaving" Said Mordecai and Rigby

*Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, and Skips leave through the portal and it stays open*

*Mordecai and Rigby then move the Sonic Adventure Game to their house so no one would sell it*

"Mordecai and Rigby! Come outside and clean the park now!" Said Benson "Coming Benson" Said Mordecai and Rigby

_**THE END**_


End file.
